


Silk Sheets, Rainy Mornings, Diamond Rings

by WheretheRiverflows



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Forever Honeymoon Phase, Marriage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Matt are celebrating your two year anniversary today and you're both determined to make it the best, especially since you have a surprise for Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Sheets, Rainy Mornings, Diamond Rings

Hello readers! Before we begin, I would like to say that I do not own any of these characters or you.  
Hope you enjoy!

You woke to an arm thrown half hazardously over your hip and you smiled, cuddling back into the chest of your husband. You groaned as he propped himself up on an elbow and kissed your bare shoulder.  


“Matthew, you know what day it is don’t you?”  


“Hmm. It’s garbage day isn’t it?”  


You playfully smack Matt’s chest. He falls back on the bed laughing, his eyes wide open now. You stumbled your way onto your husband’s hips, comfortably straddling him. You leaned down to give him a kiss and he responded by softly grabbing your waist, feeling the newly forming bruises on your delicate skin.  


“I wasn’t gentle last night was I?”  


“Do you really think I minded?”  


“No.”  


You grinned as Matt hovered over now, not even batting an eye at how he easily managed to flip the roles. You felt his rough hand travel up and down your body. You in turn, ran the back of your left hand over the thick stubble on his chin. Your wedding ring scratched the slight softness there. Matt grabbed your hand and kissed it several times.  


Matt set himself on top of you gently and traced the wedding ring with his finger, as he had done once at least every day after you got married. He traced the braided black diamond strands that collided with the clear diamond strands to connect to the gem in the middle. The delicate gem in question shined in the early morning light that was trying to creep out from the clouds but to no avail. It would be rainy and you liked it that way.  


The faint reflection hit Matt right where his eyes would have been snapped shut, but seeing him look slightly down at the area of your chin and neck gave you a sense of bliss that you had experienced often in the past two years. Those deep brown eyes always held so much love for you, though you knew they would never actually hold anything other than a blank stare. You were never troubled about your husband’s blindness so neither was he, though some days, he complained that he would never see you in all your glory.  


The silver band was cleaned every three months. It would be shorter. You’d clean it every day. You got compliments every so often and it made you swell with pride.  


‘Your husband must love you.’  


He does.  


‘That must have cost a fortune!’  


It did. You nearly killed Matt when you found out how much he had spent on this. Foggy had said this would have been the perfect ring for you and it was. But you would have taken any ring as long as you received the same husband.  


You felt Matt slip inside of you and you groaned, feeling him already hard. You sucked in a breath as Matt steadied you with his hand in yours and on your hip. You took your unoccupied hand and ran it through Matt’s hair, pulling gently at the back of his head. A groan leapt from deep in his throat and this made you more aroused. You bucked your hips up to meet Matt’s as you moaned out in the quiet apartment.  


You caught Matt’s lips in a gentle kiss, getting more of his bottom lip than anything else. Your husband adjusted you and moved at a faster pace, eliciting a delicious moan that he eagerly drank up in confidence. No matter how many times you and Matt had sex; it would never be the same. He would always manage to spring it on you, even if you were expecting it.  


Matt reached that special spot in you and you cried out, only fueling him to move faster. He still handled you gently but pounded into you with a ferocity that you had known only a few times. Those were your wedding night and your first anniversary.  


You let out a high pitched moan as you hit your peak, your orgasm coming to you quickly but leaving at a much slower pace. Matt, who was surprisingly closer to release than you thought, pulled out of you and his cum landed on your stomach and on your quivering thighs. You looked at him strangely, though you knew he couldn’t see it.  


“I won’t cum in you until tonight. Does that sound nice?”  


Your womanhood simply begged for him again but you would have to resist.  


“Yes,” you managed to breathe out.  


Matt smiled that devilish look that you had fallen in love with. You pushed his chest gently and he took the hint, climbing off of you and standing slowly. You crawled after him, propping yourself on your knees and leaning on his back, your naked chest pressed against his bare shoulder blades. Matt hummed contentedly, turning and grabbing your hand and kissing it before it could make it lower on his body.  


“Would you like to join me for a shower?”  


“Our water bill is already high enough. I’m going to make breakfast.”  


“Alright.”  


Matt stood, pressed a tender kiss to your lips and stumbled into the bathroom. Once you heard running water, you hopped up and over to the dresser. You opened the bottom drawer and rummaged around for a bit before finding what you wanted. Once you put it on, you made your way to the kitchen.  


You were glad you had purchased drapes for the large windows in the living room as you closed them slowly, trying not to alert Matt. He knew you had bought something for today because he could smell new fabrics when he had gotten home about three weeks ago. But he didn’t pry, he didn’t peek.  


You took out a pan and placed it on the stove but that was all you did. You tried to compose your sultry look, even if he couldn’t see it. Once you had it down, you moved all breakable and or sharp items off the counter and island. You put certain objects on top of the fridge because you didn’t really feel like being on ‘Sex Sent Me to the ER’.  


You heard Matt rustling around in the bedroom before coming into the living room.  


“Hey Angel, why are the curtains closed?”  


You hummed and Matt slowed his pace. This was once of the new fabric smells. Along with his second favorite smell on you, your own arousal. The only thing sexier than that was his cologne on you, all over you.  


“I dunno Ace. Why don’t you find out?”  


Luckily Matt didn’t get dressed. He quickly made his way over to you, noting that all dangerous objects were out of the way. This put a smirk on his face. You had been planning this. You vixen. Matt dropped the towel at the edge of the kitchen and you could see he was semi hard.  


Matt’s hands were on you instantly, feeling the cheap fabric under his fingers. He felt all over your body.  


Fuck, he thought to himself. It was just an apron. Obviously it wasn’t a real apron but he didn’t care.  


“Do you want breakfast Matthew?”  


“Yes please Angel.”  


Matt hoisted you onto the counter and spread your legs. His senses were flooded with your wetness and he loved it.  


You could feel Matt breathing on your already swollen clit. You moaned throatily and it didn’t take much more for Matt to plunge his tongue towards you.  


Your husband pressed his tongue flat against your clit and you moaned and panted loudly. You pressed his face closer onto you and he latched his mouth onto your sensitive nub. Your thighs were shaking as he suckled gently, pulling every inhuman noise out of you in the sexiest way possible. You wrapped your legs around Matt’s head as he ate you out as he was stroking himself in time with his licks.  


You bucked your hips onto his mouth and he gladly drank up all of your juices as you orgasmed a second time that morning. You’d definitely had more consecutive orgasms in your long nights with Matt but you were okay with one every once in a while.  


Matt stood and wiped his mouth of your cum, smiling that devil smile of his. You pulled him closer with your legs, letting them wrap around his waist as you kissed him.  


“Best breakfast ever.”  


You giggled as you hopped off the counter, brushing yourself against Matt as you walked past.  


“That wasn’t even the beginning.”  


You let Matt swat your ass gently as you strutted into the bathroom.  


“Get dressed now! We’re going out for lunch and I’m paying,” you called over your shoulder.  


While in the bathroom, you attempted and succeed in shaving everything so there was not a single visible hair on you.  


You emerged from the bathroom a half an hour later with straight hair, makeup, and a new dress on. The dress was a dark blue that hit just above the knees and had a deep neckline. You put on a necklace Matt had bought you for your birthday last year and your ring came on next. You twisted it around, smiling to yourself. Never could you have asked for anything better.  


“Are you ready to go, Angel?”  


“Yes, Ace. Just let me get some shoes on.”  


Matt smiled at you and disappeared back around the corner, probably to sit on the couch. You pulled up your dress, smiling at the white lace stockings and garters that were attached. You slipped on white two inch heels and grabbed your purse, checking that you had your wallet and phone.  


You strutted back out into the living room where Matt indeed was waiting for you but once you emerged from the bedroom, he stood from his position on the couch. You giggled quietly even though you knew Matt could hear it. You held out your arm for him and he eagerly took it, wrapping it around his own. He grabbed his stick just for good measure and you made your way to the streets.  


Once you arrived at the restaurant, Matt seemed to tense up. As your waiter took you to your table with a gracious smile, Matt clenched his hands under the table. As you ordered with a careless smile, Matt ordered with sharp words.  


“Matthew? Are you okay?”  


You had reached for his hand and he gave it to you, squeezing slightly harder than necessary, though now you knew why he was so off.  


“Matthew please. I may not have super senses but I know when people try to flirt with me. But I did not come here to woo other men. I came here to woo my husband.”  


Matt smiled as you used language that nobody seemed to really think was cool anymore. He loved the way you said his full name, never Matt. You wanted to be different. You wanted him to remember you. So he did. He remembered the woman who asked if she could call him Matthew instead of Matt.  


“You manage to woo me every day. You do too well at wooing me.”  


“Alright. No need to make fun of me.”  


When the waiter came back, Matt confronted him.  


“Sir, I am blind but I am not deaf. I know you are flirting with my wife and I would appreciate if it would end as we are trying to have a nice second anniversary lunch.”  


You bit your lip as Matt’s lawyer side came out, the deep bass voice resonating deep within your bones.  


When you finished, you paid and left with a $20 dollar tip. Even if the food was high quality, it didn’t actually cost a fortune. Plus the poor waiter looked mortified that a blind man could catch him flirting. You felt bad. But there was no time to dwell on it.  


Matt brought you back home after a nice stroll and didn’t waste any time unzipping your dress. He’s obviously sensed something that you’re wearing. Almost at the same time your dress pooled at your feet, your bra unhooked and fell to the floor as well. You kicked off your own shoes and turned around to Matt, grabbing his tie and bringing him close.  


“Woah.”  


Matt was feeling the little clips on your garters. Then he snapped one and you squealed quietly. Then he unclipped them and felt between your legs for the clips that held your panties together. As they came undone, you had discarded his tie, dress shirt, and jacket. His pants and boxers were the next things to go.  


You fell back into bed and Matt ground into you with a sense of eagerness. You orgasmed once, twice, three times before you finally fell back against the pillows. Matt pulled you to his chest and you traced small patterns on it, giggling as his breathy laughs washed over you.  


About an hour later, you pulled away, checked the time on your phone and swore.  


“What is it Angel?”  


“Our reservations are in an hour.”  


“Let’s get into action then.”  


You grinned as Matt went to his closet to pull out a tuxedo that you hadn’t seen for two years but you were glad to see it all the same. Matt had decided to buy you a dress for this restaurant since he wanted to keep it a total surprise. All month he’d been assuring you that it would look beautiful on you. Karen and Foggy had helped him pick it out.  


You were handed a bag and you took it into the bathroom, stopping off at your dresser before you did so. You hid your secret in the cabinet under the sink and proceeded to get dressed.  


Though there wasn’t a full length mirror, you knew you looked gorgeous. It was a floor length form fitting evening gown. The color was a deep midnight blue that accentuated your eyes and the gentle dusting of freckles on your nose, cheeks, and shoulders. You wrapped a shawl around your bare shoulders and walked gently out of the bathroom.  


As you slipped your heels on, you noticed the slit on the side. It went half way up your thigh and ended in sexy stitching. You loved it. You loved everything about this dress. You loved the man who bought it for you.  


Matt walked in and lightly tapped your ass once again. You stood up straight, pecking him on the lips. Then you kissed him again and again and again.  


You arrived at the restaurant with some reluctance to leave your apartment and Matt told you to order whatever you wanted. You had to tell him all that was on the menu and he unknowingly ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. When you couldn’t decide, he had you tell him again, with prices, and he ordered you one of the more expensive things on the menu as well. You felt guilty even though he assured you it was fine.  


Dinner was over in a flash and you couldn’t wait to get home. Matt had insisted on renting a limo for a few hours and you had ridden through the sky light all the way home.  


When the apartment doors closed, for the second time that day, Matt’s hands were on you before you could utter a single word. His hands running up and down your hips and waist, his lips busy with your neck.  


You turned around swiftly and intercepted anything he had planned. You were going to pleasure him today. After all, it was his anniversary too.  


You unzipped your dress and after placing it over the back of the couch, you kneeled and unzipped Matt’s pants. You quickly shoved them down and off, his feet already bare. You looked up at him and saw he was already shirtless. You licked his erection through his boxers and the groan you heard was downright animalistic.  


You quickly stripped him of his boxers and wasted no time in placing him in your mouth. His knees buckled as he buried his hands in your hair. What you couldn’t fit in your mouth, you were stroking, occasionally reaching to cup and squeeze his balls.  


His cum in your mouth barely even touched your taste buds as it glided down your throat and a second later, you were jerked up, pulled to a hot mouth and kissed deeply.  


You stumbled into the bedroom where you commanded Matt to wait for a moment. Matt quickly removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table, getting more and more excited by the second.  


You tried as quickly as you could to put on your new lingerie and continue the sexual activities you had started.  


Matt wasn’t left waiting for long.  


You sensually walked out of the bathroom, your hips swaying extra from your new found confidence in the sexy underwear.  


It was red and black just like his suit, which made it ironic enough you had to buy it, yet also erotic. The whole thing was nothing more than straps and a G-string. The straps cupped your breasts but did not cover them and the panties shouldn’t have been classified as such.  


Matt ran his hands over you again and again, just feeling the sensation under his fingers until he ripped the damn fake leather off of you. You stopped him from doing so when you spoke.  


“There’s a zipper Matthew.”  


Those words made him come completely unhinged. He grabbed you, slammed you into the mattress and basically ripped those panties away from you. He thrust into you and you cried out in pure ecstasy. This was amazing. You had experienced passion before but Matthew Murdock was another story. He made you feel like the naughtiest girl in the world then flipped it around and treated you like a queen. You didn’t know which you preferred better.  


Your hand slowly made your way down to give your ignored clit some attention. You came then, feeling Matt close behind you. Unconsciously, you clenched your inner walls and he finally came as well. But he didn’t stop.  


Matt then decided to take your sanity further into the depths of hell. He spread your legs as wide as they could go and rested himself on his elbows. He then flicked his hips and continued to fuck you, classic missionary style. This was by far your favorite position and your moans were only broken by the pounding of your back into the silk sheets.  


“Fuck Matthew.”  


“That’s what I’m doing.”  


You tried giving him a glare but that was kind of hard to do when he was pleasuring you so well.  


“Oh Matthew. Harder. Right there. Please.”  


That desperate whisper of plea caused Matt to spill his load into you once more and this time, you were in sync. You rode out your orgasms together and then started again.  


Matt didn’t pull out of your fully for a few straight hours. This was the longest you’d ever had sex and you were enjoying it way too much for it to end.  


Once you had finished your fifth and final orgasm, your thighs were quivering harder than they ever had, your hair was plastered to your forehead and your makeup was smudged quite a bit. But you were happy. Matt was happy as well, his sinful lips curling up into one of the most handsome smiles you’d ever seen. Then, you remembered the surprise you had saved for last and your heart sped up in your chest.  


Matt heard this, but he almost didn’t need his senses, you were so close that you could practically hear his heart.  


“What’s wrong, Angel?”  


“I’m pregnant, Ace.”  


Matt propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at you with scary accuracy. You shrunk under his gaze and glanced away. Matt did something unexpected. He burrowed his face into the hollow between your neck and shoulder.  


He made a small sound that you identified as a whimper and you ran a gentle hand through his hair. He looked at you like you were the only woman in the world that could make him happy and you could confidently say you were.  


“I know we’re married and all but I was so scared to tell you because I didn’t know how you would feel.”  


“I love you so much, Angel.”  


“I love you too, Ace.”  


You hunkered down into Matt’s chest and under his silky bed covers. You rested your hand on Matt’s chest, the gem on your ring finger gleaming in the late night lights. As you fell asleep, you could hear the faint pattering of raindrops on the window and you knew tomorrow would be another day of rest and relaxation with your husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I don't know how people can write more than eight pages in a sitting. This was almost a full nine pages and it was exhausting. But I had fun writing it. Tell me how it was. Did I do good, bad? All constructive criticism is welcome. :)


End file.
